Sakura's Last Challenge!
by SaYue-San
Summary: Sequel to The Star and the Moon. This is a work in progress. Please R & R I need help on how to proceed. I love this paring rated M for future Swearing and Sexual Situations.Please be nice to me. NO FLAMES they will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura looked ot the sleeping figure lying next to her. Her heart fluttered. She could still not believe that Yue had declared his love for her.

"* FLASHBACK *"

"That's different." Said Sakura as she opened her window, Yue clambered through.

"What's different?" Yue said as he straightened up

"Kero's normally here playing computer games. . . Oh I remember now he's at Eli San's for the night visiting Suppi Chan. I'll go make your bed up." As Sakura went to walk away Yue grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"No not yet let's just sit, you need to rest." He said as he steered her towards the bed and sat her down

"Now I know you and you'll just put a smile on when really you are dieing inside. So sit and tonight it's my turn to comfort you." Sakura looked at her Guardian and saw something in his eyes that she thought she would never see. Love.

He loved Sakura and now was his time to show Sakura just how much he loved her.

Yue leaned over and kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek

"I want you to forget about him, just for tonight, and tomorrow we'll deal with this together." Yue brought Sakura into an embrace that Sakura could not resist.

"He's my guardian, but his touch feels so right." Sensing her doubt Yue pulled away but Sakura stopped him.

"No. You're right I should forget about him. Especially when you, Yue, are here to comfort me." She leaned up and kissed him. Yue was surprised at first but it felt so right and he held her to him so her breasts pressed against his chest. This sent fire through his body making him want Sakura even more. He broke the kiss off.

"Are you sure you want me?" asked Yue with hunger in his eyes, drinking in the sight of the matured Clow mistress breathing heavily and hair disheveled.

"You know I do. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't. I have always wanted you Yue I just didn't think you had feelings for me, and when Li made his feelings known I . . ."

"Shhh. I have you now and that is all I care about. I'll take you to heaven and I'll keep you there. I'll never make you cry I swear. I love you Sakura and I have always loved you."

"* END FLASHBACK *"

It had been 2 years since that wonderful night when Sakura's world was changed forever. Now they live together in a little house on the outskirts of Tomeda. Kero still lives with them and finaly has his own room to call home.

Sakura was still thinking and didn't notice that Yue had woken up and was watching her. Until he pulled Sakura into a "good morning" kiss.

"Hello lover." Yue smirked as he released Sakura from the kiss. His love for Sakura grew everyday, he never thought that he could love anyone as much as he'd loved Clow, but Yue knew that no-one could ever take the place of his Cherry Blossom.

"Morning my angel. I trust you slept well." Sakura leaned down and planted another kiss on to Yue's waiting lips.

"Now you know what that does to me!" Yue grabbed Sakura into a tight embrace only to be interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door.

"Who is it?!" Sakura asked.

"It's Kero. There is something on T.V. You 2 need to see. Come down stairs a soon as you can." Yue and Sakura looked at each other. Then made a scramble to get dressed as fast as they could.

"Ok, we are here. What is up now?" Sakura huffed at being interrupted.

"We are now getting reports of a cloud of smoke billowing from a building in downtown Tomeda. The cause is unknown and the affected part of the city is being evacuated as we come live with this report." The picture on the tv cuts to a street partialy destroyed with people running away from an unknown terror. The news reporter stood in front of the camera looked terified as she spoke.

"We are now stood about 100 yards from where the first explosion happened, it looks as if terrorists have attacked our city, but as the emergency services search for survivors there seems to be no evidence of any explosive materials." Sakura jumped.

"Kero! Yue! Do you feel that?!?" Both the guardiand focused

"Yeah, I do. It is like the firey is on the loose, but he is still in the Sakura book. Isn't he?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. I haven't taken them out for weeks. I haven't needed to, until now." Sakura turned and ran for her study where she kept her book and key.

" The key that hides the power of the stars. Reveal your true form before me. I Sakura, commands thee under our contract. Release!!!" Sakura's key floated in front of her and span wildly, transformig into her Star Staff. " Fly!! Release!!" Beautiful pink wings formed on Sakura's back.

" What are we going to do?" Yue had followed Sakura to her study.

" We need to get down there and find out who or what is blowing buildings up in this city."

Sakura, Yue and Kero ran out of the front door and started to fly towards the center of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Rage and fury burned within him as he blasted another wall from his path. He was created to destroy and that was all. This Woman Sakura would be no match for his strength. He who was created in her image. To become that which would herald the end of the world as it was known, to bring unending pain and sorrow to all who know her. For she is the reason everything was lost. So she will be made accountable for what she did. The man looked up toward the sky. His eyes glowed a deep red. He cried into the night.

" Sakura Kinimoto you will pay for your interference. My master will be avenged!"

Yue stopped short and hung in midair, his wings deathly still. He seemed to be listening to something.

"Yue, Whats wrong?" Sakura turned back towards the troubled looking moon guardian

" I'm not sure?" Yue closed his eyes and focused. His eyes shot open. " Whatever is destroying the city is over there." He pointed towards the north of the city.

" Thats where City Hall is!" Sakura, Kero and Yue sped off towards the centre of the city.

As they neared City Hall the sound of explosions met their ears. With a nod from Sakura the three guardians split up to search the area. Kero broke off to the right and as he flew off he transformed into his lion guardian form. Yue broke off to the right, He went up high to get a better view.

Yue carried on looking all around but his vision was hindered by the smoke and dust caused by the explosions. Yue felt as if he was getting close to the source of the attacks. The power felt so familiar, it felt like Clow's power only different. It didn't feel quite right. He had to find out. Yue didn't signal Sakura and Kero. He carried on alone.

Sakura was going from street to street at low level to look at some of the damage, trying to glean some kind of sense to the senseless destruction around her.

# How could this happen? How could have I not seen this coming?# Sakura blamed herself for this, she should have been powerful enough, strong enough to keep this city safe. She felt she had failed. Sakura's head fell to her chest in shame. Then she remembered. She couldn't lose hope, she had to carry on if she lost her nerve now, who knows what more could be lost. She raised her head. Emerald green eyes set in determination. She needed to find the unknown force as soon as possible.

She looked down the next street. Suddenly she saw a blaze of red. Sakura turned and sped up towards the fireball, card and staff at the ready.

" Freeze! Stop the fireball!! Release!!! " At once the card disappeared and was replaced by a beautiful maiden. Who gained ground on the flare. Freeze enveloped the fire with her ice and brought the entity to the ground. It was frozen stationary all except for it's head. Sakura landed in front of it to see the face of fiery looking back at her.

" Fiery? Is that you? " Sakura stared at the sprite but this was not her comrade, His eyes were black as night. " Who are you? " The elemental spoke with a sinister tone.

" My master has power beyond your reckoning. You will fall and He will rise. You will lose everything as you are not worthy of the power you have. " Fiery smiled with an evil leer. Then with a rush of heat and flash of light Fiery was gone.

" What the fuck was that? " Sakura returned freeze to her card form and replaced the card in her pocket. "I need to find Kero and Yue. They must be in danger too." She rose up and sped off to find her guardians.

Kero was trying to find Yue, he was worried about his brother. It wasn't a magical feeling. Just a hunch. It seemed to weird to kero that a card under his protection would be used. Kero, being immune to fire, had nothing to fear from the spirits wrath. Yue was not.

Kero saw Yue on top of the city hall building he seemed to be looking for something. Kero flew towards him. He was stopped on his way by an energy barrier. He was close to the rooftop and could see another figure walking towards Yue.

# What is Yue doing?# Kero could not understand why Yue just stood there. "YUE!" The beast screamed but Yue made no sign that he had heard his brother.

" Who are you? You cannot be him." Yue looked at the man walking towards him. So familiar yet so alien. Yue's mind was so confused.

"You can't be clow. You are not Clow. Who are you?" As if a sheet had been lifted the shadow of his former master lifted, revealing a Winged demon. With black skin and red eyes. He had horns atop his head.

" You are wise, but this isn't a tea party. I have a message for your mistress. She is not worthy of the power she holds. I will break her and take her power. I will make this pitiful world mine. A mere girl will not stop me." Yue formed his bow of light and pulled an arrow in to line. He aimed at the creature, and growled with feral anger.

"You will not harm my mistress. I will not let you kill her!" Yue loosed the arrow.

The arrow shot in to the wall behind the demon with a dull thunk. The monster had disappeared.

" Remember well my words Yue." A disembodied voice spoke as if on the wind. " I am Malagon and my word is truth."

The barrier vanished and Kero sped towards Yue.

"What the hell was that about." The frustrated lion asked Yue.

" His name is Malagon and he is going to mount an attack against Sakura for her power. We need to find her now." Yue sped of at top speed to find his love. Kero followed but wondered why they had not sensed anything leading up to the attack.

" Oh my god, I am glad to see you two." Sakura rushed into Yue's arms. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Kero nuzzled at his mistresses hand. She broke the hug and stroked her lion's head. " We need to get home. The spirit is gone and people will be coming to sort this mess out. We can't be seen." Yue nodded and Kero spoke.

" Yes. Plus we have a lot to discuss. Let us go." They rose above the densely packed cloud and flew towards home.

"You mean to tell me that the spirit I captured was a diversion for me. So this, Malagon?" Yue nodded that she had got the name right. " Is trying to conquer the world and he is going to take my power. Why?" Sakura raised her arms in distress.

"He said that you did not deserve your power. Also he seemed to be trying to make me think that he was Clow at first, I truly don't understand why?" Yue looked puzzled. " I also don't understand the purpose of the Fiery spirit. I mean it felt as if your Fiery was out wreaking havoc." Kero supplied the theory he had earlier.

"I had a thought on that. Maybe he was making his plan known. The Fiery spirit is under my protection being a sun orientated force, so it might stand to reason that Malagon is planing to get you, Sakura, through Yue." Sakura gasped in horror.

" I never thought of that. What can we do?" Yue spoke in a measured tone.

"We need to be extra vigilant and we can ask Eriol for help and information on Malagon. Until we hear from him then we must wait." Sakura nodded in agreement.

" I'll go e-mail Eriol." As she turned to leave she asked the guardians. " We need to recharge after the events of today. While I write to Eriol, can you to please cook some food. I am famished."

"Of course my love." Yue smiled at his blossom. He knew that no matter what he would keep his promise. Sakura would not be harmed. He had a plan forming in his mind, he would relax his beautiful Sakura.

Later that night after Kero had flown off to bed, and Sakura had showered. Yue and Sakura were sat on the couch watching tv, not really paying attention to it, but just enjoying the feel of each other being close. Yue started to massage Sakura's shoulders.

" Mmmm. Oh that is so nice." Sakura let her head fall forwards, with her eyes closed. Yue smiled.

"This is just the beginning my sweet love. I will relax you." Yue gathered sakura into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He gently laid a grinning Sakura to the bed.

"God I love you Yue." He leaned down to kiss her full lips, his tongue searching her heated mouth. She tasted so sweet, It drove him mad, and kept him sane. It was the most wonderful sensation in the world.

" I love you too Sakura. You are so beautiful." Yue replied as he moved his kisses to sakura's neck. Sakura shivered with delight. She loved her neck being kissed, it drove her wild. She clawed at Yue's robe finding the sash, Sakura deftly undid the knot and pushed the material down past his shoulders. Yue broke the kiss to remove the garment, and to remove her jumper. He marveled at the picture of perfection beneath him.

Her chest rose and fell with deep wanting breaths. Her ample breasts heaved with anticipation. Yue did not leave Sakura waiting. He nibbled affectionate kisses and bites along her collar bone, as he did so his hands came up behind her and undid her lacy white bra and slid it off Sakura to reveal her White breasts with pert pink nipples, which he gladly took one into his mouth. Yue sucked at her right nipple at the same time he brought his left hand up to the other breast and kneaded it with soft touch. Sakura had her hands laced in Yue's hair, her eyes closed, overcome by the pleasure he bestowed her. She wanted to return the gesture.

Sakura flipped Yue onto his back.

" You deserve some attention too my angel." She kissed Yue's forehead before capturing him in a passionate kiss. She pressed herself into Yue molding herself to him. He could feel her breasts against his naked chest and the hardness between his legs throbbed. Unnoticed until now as he was so engrossed in his lover. Sakura started to rub up and down upon him, she could feel his engorged manhood. Grinning, she pulled away from the kiss. Yue whimpered at the loss of contact, but when he realized where she was going he smiled.

Sakura pulled Yue's trousers down and off. Letting his member spring erect and free from its confines. Eagerly she took him deep into her mouth. Yue gasped in ecstasy. Sakura ran her tongue up his shaft and around his head, then back down. She took him back into her mouth and continued to pleasure him, making sure to use her tongue the whole time. Yue shuddered and with a final cry shot his seed into her waiting mouth. She swallowd it all and crawled to claim a kiss from her love.

" Heh. My turn Darling." Yue laid Sakura next to him and kissed her again, he could never get enough of her lips. Alas he had other objectives. Yue returned his affections to Sakura's breasts being a little more forceful than before. Sakura let out a long moan of pleasure. At this Yue brought his hands to the top of Sakura's trousers, undid the button, then took them off. He threw them aside and lowered his head to her heated core. He lapped at her sensitive bud. Sakura gasped and bucked up into Yue's mouth. The moon guardian continued his ministrations on the card mistresses clit, he pressed two fingers inside of her. Sakura grasped Yue's hair tightly and a loud moan passed from her mouth.

"Yue, oh god that feels so good." Yue added a third finger and said to Sakura.

" I hope so baby, I promised to to take you to heaven and I will always try to keep that promise." He continued to pump in and out of Sakura with renewed vigour. He abruptly pulled out his fingers receiving a cry of longing from his cherry blossom. He replaced his fingers with his manhood, pushing himself inside Sakura's heated core as slowly as his raging lust would allow. Eyes closed tight in pleasure Sakura lifted her hips trying to coax Yue to go faster, craving the love only he could give.

Burried to his full extent, Yue pulled out just as slowly, until his tip was just just inside Sakura. He lost control and plunged into Sakura. Thrusting in and out, faster and faster. Sakura was screaming in extasy. Writhing and maoning. She pulled Yue down to her for a deep kiss. Tongues battling for perchase in a lust filled battle. They continued to kiss and Yue continued to pump into Sakura. She could not hold on any longer with a cry, Skaura's walls clamped down on Yue's cock in orgasm, She broke off the kiss, grabbed Yue in a tight embrace as she bucked and moaned out her climax.

Yue loved the feel of Sakura's tight core on his manhood. He shut his eyes and grunted deeply as he shot his seed deep within his love.

Spent and sated Yue and Sakura laid in each others arms. They had their own bubble of peace. They were safe as long as they were together.

"Thank you my love, that was exactly the sress relief I needed." The sleepy lovers dis entangled themselves into a better sleeping position. Yue laid protectively behind Sakura.

"It was an honour, I will always be here to make you feel better, my love." Yue kissed Sakura's head. "You need rest. It has been a long day. We have much to do tomorrow." With one last kiss they both lay down and were asleep instantly.

I hope that was ok. I'm not too sure about the lemon. Please take time to review if you liked it, well even if you don't I would like to know =) I will try to get more chapters out soon, but I am suffering with writers block sort of. So it might be a while.


End file.
